


Good night Molly Hooper

by Oldkostka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldkostka/pseuds/Oldkostka
Summary: Jim Moriarty is back. Following Sherlock's decision, Molly is forced to move in with him at 221B. Days pass and both are more and more comfortable with each other.One evening, after too many glasses of wine, everyone goes to their bedroom...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Good night Molly Hooper

SH : Good night Molly Hooper  
MH :...  
SH : Molly ? Sleeping ?  
MH : Not anymore. You already told me good night 45mn ago. Remember ? In your kitchen :-) You even kissed me on the cheek. Are you drunk ? :-)  
SH : .....  
MH : Anyway, good night Sherlock. See you tomorrow x  
SH : I wanted to have your opinion on Mr. Jefferson's test results.  
MH : OKAYYY, you're definitely drunk. I gave you the details earlier. What's wrong Sherlock ? Where are you ?  
SH : In my bedroom. By the window  
MH : Are you smoking ??  
SH : Don't tell Hudders. Smoking and thinking.  
MH : I won't tell her. Glad John's room is far away from yours :-)  
SH : It's your bedroom now.  
SH : I mean for the moment...  
MH : Yes, for the moment x  
SH : ....  
MH : So, I'm awake now ! What were you thinking about ? Do you want to share ?  
SH : Deduce it  
MH : Hey that's YOUR job Mister Holmes ! :-) How could I know what's happening in your funny head ?? Pretty difficult  
SH : Easier for me  
MH : Easier than what ?  
SH : ...  
MH : OK. You were thinking about Jefferson's test results.  
SH : No  
MH : How Moriarty did the broadcast ?  
SH : Nope  
MH : How he survived ?  
SH : Moriarty is dead Molly. Your question is wrong.  
MH : What question ?  
SH : What I was thinking about  
MH : ...  
SH : Forget it. Good night Molly Hooper  
MH : WHO were you thinking about ?  
SH : ...  
MH : Sherlock ?  
SH : ...  
MH : Good night Sherlock xx  
SH : You  
MH : ...  
SH : Delete it. Good night.  
MH : You were thinking about me ?  
SH : ...  
MH : Sherlock..  
SH : ...  
MH : Come on Sherlock.  
SH : ...  
MH : Drama queen. Good night.  
SH : I'm constantly thinking about you and I wonder why I didn't kiss you tonight. Happy ?  
SH : Sorry, you're right, am drunk  
MH : You kissed me tonight  
SH : Not the way I wanted  
MH : ...  
SH : Again, forget this entire conversation, not my area. Good night Molly Hooper. Don't tell John about it.  
MH : It's not too late Sherlock  
MH : For the kiss, I mean  
SH : ...  
MH : Sherlock, what you said means a lot to me  
SH : ...  
MH : I know you're not asleep  
SH : ...  
MH : Come upstairs and talk to me  
SH : ...  
MH : Ok. Good night Sherlock xxx  
SH : I am at you door.  
MH : I know.  
SH : ...  
MH : What do you need ?  
SH : You  
MH : Come in


End file.
